Just Bonded
by fReAkY-Grl
Summary: Bulma wakes up after just being bonded to Vegeta. How did it go? Please R


A/N: Hey everybody, this is another try to write a story. I'm actually really busy with another story, a really long one. But I'm not posting it yet. So I hope you'll enjoy this short story about Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Disclamer: Just to get this straight. I don't own DBZ, I will never will own DBZ. I only have some DBGT stickers a DB comic books. And taped episodes so don't sue me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just Bonded  
  
By Freaky-Grl  
  
Bulma woke up because she was really cold. The window was open en the wind was blowing in. Although she was in Vegetas embrace she was still really cold.  
  
Suddenly she noticed a tinglely feeling in her neck. An then al the memories of last night came back.  
  
Last night Vegeta had finally made Bulma his mate, after almost after five years. Until yesterday Bulma didn't know what Saiyan mating was. But now she wonderd what made Vegeta do it to her. And after so many years. (A/N: Trunks is three now).  
  
She moved a little so she could see Vegeta's face. She never got tired of watching him sleep because he always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. But she didn't see it much, he was always going to bed late and he got up really early in the morning. The benefits of being a Saiyan, you never need more then three or four houres of sleep. But when they had a really good night Vegeta slept more than usual. Not that Bulma mind though, the more time with Vegeta while he sleeps the better.  
  
Suddenly Bulma had a shock. She remembered thing she hadn't seen her whole life. But then she realized it, it were Vegetas memories. She had them all. Of when he was a kid, a teenager, everything until last night. She tried to block them out of her mind because some memories were just to horrible to remember. She thought about last night. And everything came back.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Bulma was getting in her PJ's. Not expecting Vegeta back from his training. She and Vegeta still hadn't a real form of a relationship. Yes, Bulma loved Vegeta. But did he love her? She still didn't know for sure. Yes, he cared for her and yes he did had some affection for her, but love? She didn't know. She tried to ask him but they rarely talked, they just had a lot of arguments and always made up later on the evening. Which Bulma didn't really mind, the making up part that is. But she did wonder if this was what she wanted her whole life. A partner who didn't talk to her. Just demand food when he was hungry and always wanting to argue about everything. But the sex. Bulma didn't know how it was this way, but after almost every argument they would kiss and make up, the whole night. But the fight they had that morning was different. Bulma had actually accused him for neclecting her and Trunks and that he shouldn't train so hard because Goku was gone and there was no sign that there would be a bad guy trying to rule the universe. But somehow that hit a nerve of Vegeta. They had a huge fight. Not like any fight they had ever had. And they started to accuse eachother with ridiculous thing and it ended with Bulma crying in her room and Vegeta flying away to Kami knows where.  
  
Bulma was about to get in bed when she heard something by the window. She quickly turned around to see Vegeta standing there watching her. She had the feeling that was standing there longer then she knew. She signed.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta?" she said turning around to get in bed. But suddenly Vegeta was standing behind her and turned her around.  
  
"Bulma," he said. "I thought about this a long time but I can't deny it any longer. I need you, I lust after you." He couldn't get himself to say the word love.  
  
"And now I desided that I'm making you my mate. So are you happy know?"  
  
I'm making you my mate. The word repeated about a hunderd times in Bulma's head. Finally she said something. "H-How can you MAKE someone your mate?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
Vegeta signed. "It's a Saiyan ritual. It bonds a couple together." He paused for a moment. "Forever."  
  
Bulma stared at him in shock. He wants us to be together for the rest or our lives? She had to think about that for a moment. What was it going to be like? The same as always? No, they would share a bond now. But what was it like. sharing a bond? It wasn't a thing like humans did. They would marry. But what Vegeta said was more permanent. If you would marry you could also devorce. But she didn't think you could break a bond. They way Vegeta was talking about it, this really most be difficult for him to say. Bulma was surprised that his pride could let him say this. "B-but, h-how do you bond then?" she asked confused.  
  
Vegeta showed his teeth. Which were really sharp and long. "We exchange blood. You didn't really think we would use our teeth in a fight? We use it for bonding, but I guess it will work with your teeth to, since Kakarott and his harpy are also bonded."  
  
"Goku and Chi-Chi are also bonded? Wow it looks like they got it double. Bonded by law and mind," Bulma said fasinated (A/N: that word is wrong I think, sorry for my grammer and everything you guys. I'm Dutch). "Is it going to hurt?"  
  
"A little, but I don't think that you'll notice the pain," Vegeta smirked. "But just tell me yes or no."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vegeta didn't expect an answer so soon but then smirked again. "Come here onna."  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
Bulma smiled. She was now a bonded woman. This was actually better than getting married. Not only did she had Vegeta's memories, but she also had his feelings. She now knew how he struggled with his feelings towards her. That he didn't understand them and how he tried to push them away. And that he liked the arguments they had. It keeps their relationship less boring. And Bulma had to admit that she kinda liked the fights. They were like her way of getting the frustrasion out of her. And the make ups were always good too so. But from now on things will be better. She didn't know how, but they will be.  
  
She shifted a little so she could get the blankets up so she wouldn't be so cold. But Vegeta noticed her moving and got up.  
  
Bulma noticed that he was awake. "Goodmorning, my darling mate," she said happy.  
  
Vegeta grunted something that should probably say something like 'Goodmorning and don't call me darling'.  
  
Bulma rolled on top of him giving him a passioned kiss which he responded to with equal passion. But suddenly he broke the kiss. Bulma gave him a questioned look. Vegeta stomach rumbled.  
  
"Bulma, I'm hungry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So my first little story, but don't fear many more will come. But I really want to know what you think of this little fic so please review and tell me what I should change the next time.  
  
Greetz Freaky-Grl  
  
Oh yeah. please tell my if I should continue with this story. Then it would be a story about the daily life of Bulma and Veggie, What do ya say??? 


End file.
